


Homework sucks.

by Jeepers35



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepers35/pseuds/Jeepers35
Summary: did you love it? hate it?  make you want to gouge your eyes out? LEave a comment let me know





	

Dipper was at his desk while trying to finish some of his Calculus Homework. However, Google presented no solutions and the hints that were provided did absolutely nothing for him. Dipper pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger and sighed. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared and dipper found himself sitting on a certain blond mans lap. Dipper blinked and turned toward Bill mouth agape and smiling. “Hello sapling” smiled bill as he nuzzled into dipper cheeks. Dipper shifted on bills lap though and sat so his face was looking at his boyfriends chest; Dipper then proceeded to nuzzle his face in Bills chest and let out a deep sigh. Bill then began stroking Dipper’s hair. “What’s wrong pine tree?” Bill frowned at Dipper. Dipper’s hand shot up and pointed to his computer; he did this while hiding his head in Bill’s chest. Bill made a tsk tsk tsk noise while leaning forward to get a better look at what the problem was. Upon Dippers computer was a tutorial on how to solve for something involving limits and other junk, Bill scrunched up his nose “oh, I see” He sighed. He then leaned back into the chair and coaxed his sapling to look him in the eye “listen pine tree, I think its time you took a break” Dipper nodded in agreement and sat back a little so he could face bill properly. Bill’s hands slid to his sugar pines hips and began a grinding motion. Dipper was blushing and placed his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his whines. Bill then proceeded to snap his fingers and poof his own and his pine tree’s clothes leaving nothing but underwear on for both of them. Bill continued grinding into Dipper and was kissing and suckling on Dippers neck. Bill then made dipper grab his shoulders; considering dipper ‘s small stature dipper had to lift him self just enough to expose his butt.  
While Bill was rubbing dippers back Dipper was sucking on bill’s finger licking it and making sure it was completely covered. Bill removed his fingers from Dipper’s mouth and placed them in front of Dipper’s puckered hole. Bill shoved two fingers up Dippers warmth and began scissoring him. Dipper was hiding his face in Bill’s neck panting as bill prepped him. “Wow your so tense, You need to relax.” Bill whispered into Dipper’s ear. His pine tree was thumbing at the spandex portion of Bill’s boxers which made Bill laugh a little and snapped his fingers to get rid of the unneeded garments. Bill then leaned in and whispered to dipper “what else can I do to help you relax a little bit” Dipper responded by sliding his ass against Bill’s length. “Please….Please…..Please just fuck me.” Dipper panted. Bill’s hands moved to dippers hips and guided him on his thick cock. Dipper moaned and arched his back Bill breathed into dippers neck “Just stay still Pine Tree let your brain rest for a bit.” Dipper wanting to get things going started rolling his hips which made Bill pant and lean back against the chair. Dipper then propped himself against the back of the chair while Bill was fucking him senseless. It felt so good; this is just what he needed. Dipper closed his eyes and enjoyed the throbbing cock slipping in and out of him. Bill was grunting while thrusting in and out of the perfect ass that currently resided on his lap; more specifically his cock. “I love it that your so small pine tree I mean your 23 and only 5’0in? Its like you were created just for me.” Dipper whined at his comments feeling his own climax approaching. “Such a good boy, You are perfect you know that? You are so obedient and willing. You just crave my cock don’t you? You love the feeling of my thrusting in and out of you. You never want me to stop do you pine tree?” Taunted Bill. Dipper opened his eyes and began thrusting in time with Bill’s thrusts. “Oh yes, yes, yes I crave your cock I crave you please fuck me Bill I need…. I need…. I need…” cried dipper as he was cumming on his and Bill’s stomachs. Bill continued fucking Dipper until he came deep inside Dipper’s ass grinding into it while he rode out his own orgasm. After the high faded and noticed that his sapling was shaking a bit from over stimulation Bill petted Dippers hair and snapped his fingers so they were both in Bill’s bathtub. Dipper laid a hand on bills chest and kissed his chest while bill bathed him. Dipper nuzzled Bill’s chest and whispered “thank you.” Bill kissed dippers for head and said no problem kid.

**Author's Note:**

> did you love it? hate it? make you want to gouge your eyes out? LEave a comment let me know


End file.
